Alabado sea Filadelfia
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Alice nunca había ido a Filadelfia hasta aquél día en que supo que su amado llegaría. Al fin lo tendría cara a cara al protagonista de todas sus visiones.


¡Hola!; ¿Cómo están mis amores? Espero que tan bien como yo. Bueno, nada, siempre amé este fandom y jamás me atreví a escribir nada de él por miedo, es que si bien los amo, no conozco a fondo sus personajes y no recuerdo muy bien los libros (a diferencia del manga, que lo recuerdo bien) aún así hoy me decidí por subir ésto. Es algo cortito y simple, ya que es el primero de esta pareja y no quise arriesgarme haciendo un fic largo y extenuante sabiendo que recién me sumerjo en el lago "Crepúsculo".

Aún así espero que lo disfruten, lo hice con tooodo mi amor, para ustedes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que puedan reconocer en éste fic son propiedad de la Señorita SM. Nada es mío, solo la idea del fic —Por cierto, no permito que suban mi fic a ninguna otra página ni nada (Bueno, como si alguien quisiera subir ésto -.-)— No lucro con el fic.

Summary: Alice nunca había ido a Filadelfia hasta aquél día. Jamás se arrepentiría, ya que ahí había encontrado al fin al protagonista de sus visiones.

Disfrutenlo, hermosos míos. Nos vemos abajo :3

* * *

**Alabado sea Filadelfia**

**By:** _**BeL **_

Llovía, llovía a cántaros. Él no necesitaba refugiarse de la lluvia, era un inmortal y le agradaba sentir el tacto del agua cayendo por su piel de mármol. Con cada gota, sentía como los malos sentimientos, el temor, la muerte y la destrucción se lavaban con esas diminutas gotitas de agua, no obstante, a los humanos si parecía molestarles, por lo que decidió entrar a una pequeña cafetería casi vacía, no quería que descubrieran lo que era.. O sí, en realidad, la vida le daba igual en esos momentos.

Se sentó en una mesa, lo más alejada de la poca gente que había, ya no quería causar mas daño. Una linda humana se le acercó para darle un menú de cosas que podría pedir. Pensó en negarse, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una cafetería, y los humanos solían beber y comer allí. Señaló con su pálido dedo una parte del menú, _café con leche_. Ni siquiera había leído, daba igual que le trajeran, de todas formas no bebería ni una gota.

La chica le sonrió y se fue a preparar el café. Él apoyó sus codos en la mesa, curiosamente de mármol, y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Qué hacer ahora? No sabía que camino seguir. No le quedaba esperanza o pasión alguna por su existencia, le daba igual vivir, de todas formas él estaba muerto por dentro.

Mientras el joven rubio se sumía en sus suicidas pensamientos, una hermosa chica de cabello corto y alborotado miraba con una sonrisa. Sus visiones no habían fallado, ¡era él! Y lo tenía tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo. La joven vampiresa decidió levantarse de la banca roja, dejando su café sin tomar en la barra, y fue con dulces pasos de bailarina al encuentro de su amado.

El aludido se percató de que la chica se acercaba. No era humana, era obvio para su habilidoso olfato. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, y se puso a la defensiva. Ante éste gesto, la chica no pudo más que sonreír, ¡Era mucho mas apuesto que en sus visiones!

Jasper analizó las emociones de la vampiresa y abrió los ojos cual platos; nunca había sentido aquellas emociones emanar de una vampiresa. Emanaba amor, esperanza, felicidad… ¿Acaso se podía sentir eso estando muerto? Notando que no venía a hacerle daño alguno, el joven se paró rápidamente de su asiento, y se paró frente a ella, quien lo miró sonriendo.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo… —Susurró la chica.

—Lo siento, señorita… —¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Jasper no conocía a la chica, nunca la había visto, pero estaba harto de planear todo. Planeó todo toda su vida humana y aún así no había llegado a nada. Era momento de actuar de manera impulsiva.

Tomó la mano de la joven, y la beso en la parte superior, su caballerosidad sureña seguía intacta.

Alice rió con su hermosa risa tintineante y le ofreció su otra mano, para salir de aquél local.

No supo porqué, pero él tomó su mano casi instantáneamente a lo cual Alice sonrió.

Jasper no pudo explicar por qué había echo eso, pero sintió por primera vez, en lo más profundo de su ser, esperanza.

* * *

¿Y? Sí, sé que seguramente van a mandarme reviews diciendo: Perdí cinco minutos de mi vida. Pero lo cierto es que, como dije arriba, no quise arriesgarme a algo más largo por ser el primer fic de éste fandom. Espero no haberles echo perder tiempo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña parte en las vidas de estos dos no-vivos.

Amo esta pareja, porque me siento muy identificada con Alice, digo, ¡es como yo! Exactamente igual... Bueno, ciertas diferencias claro, pero me identifica mucho y Jasper... Bueno, él es un amor, tiene buenos sentimientos y se esfuerza por mejorar día a día, sin contar que su amor por Alice es Incondicional.

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, un review no les tomará nada, así que sería lindo que dejen uno, sin embargo, con que hayan leído para mí es más que suficiente.

Los quiero.

**~~ Bel ~~**


End file.
